pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wonderful World of ThomasFan360's Disney Intro with Him Singing Songs.
Here is ThomasFan360's intro style, inspired by The Wonderful World of Disney intros. Transcript *ThomasFan360: When you wish upon a star, Makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires, Will come to you. I can show you the world, Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways, And under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, That's where we'll be. I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far. And now I'm a whole new world with you! ﻿Songs Used *When You Wish Upon A Star (Pinocchio) *A Whole New World (Aladdin) Footage *101 Ogres *Emily Vigorous and the Theodore Tugboat *The Neverland Book *Thomas O'Malley Pan *Sunshine (a.k.a. Dumbo) *The Wolf and the Bear *The Little Mer-Dragon *Kairi and the Seven Characters *Beauty and the Squid *Character Story 1 *The Rescuers (ThomasFan360 Style) *The Knight King *Bugs Bunnycules *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) *Fantasia (1940) and Fantasia 2000 (ThomasFan360 Style) *Dawnrella Cast *Shrek as Pongo *Princess Fiona (Ogre) as Perdita *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Lady *Theodore Tugboat as Tramp *Spyro as Bagheera *Gumball as Baloo *Thomas O'Malley as Peter Pan *Prince Charming (Shrek) Captain Hook *Henry the Green Engine as Casey Jr. *Humphrey (Brother) as Adult Tod *Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Vixey *Princess Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ariel *Thorax (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Prince Eric *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) as Snow White *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) as Prince Charming *Ronnie-Anne (The Loud House) as Belle *Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) as The Beast *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) as Woody *May Maple (Pokemon) as Bo Peep *Chester (Bunnicula) as Bernard *Elvira (Bunnicula) as Miss Bianca *Garrett (The Quest for Camelot) as Adult Simba *Kayley (The Quest for Camelot) as Adult Nala *Bugs Bunny as Hercules *Lola Bunny as Megara *Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Aladdin *Olivia (Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Princess Jasmine *Thomas the Tank Engine as Mickey Mouse *Cinderella - Dawn (Pokemon) *Prince Charming - Kenny (Pokemon) Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more Sound Effects *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:ThomasFan360